A Law and Order Time Change
by DaisyDay
Summary: Daylight Savings time signaled the change to Spring, and 'TIME' is also the theme for our three-in-one stories! Selene Garcia (welcome), DaisyDay and RubirosaRocks have written their favorite Law and Order characters into different eras! Time travel with them through The Westward Movement (1840's), The Open Frontier (1890's) and The Great Depression (1930's), Law-and-Order style!


**A LAW AND ORDER TIME CHANGE**

.

**Escape **_by Selene Garcia_

The Westward Expansion

Illinois, 1844

_(Summary: Mike and Connie meet for the first time at a tavern and right from the start, there was fireworks)_

She waited the guards to be distracted; she said she was going to walk in the garden, but when the guards noted her absence, she was just too far to be seen.

Using a hood that coffered her face, Connie rode on horseback and made her way to downtown, it wasn't too far from the farm, and she doesn't understand why she couldn't go around there by her own.

She left her horse closer to an alley two blocks away from the tavern, it was a busy place, and no one could notice her. Connie always went to this watering hole when she escapes.

The barman was used to see Connie around there, and sometimes he helps her to escape. "He is just trying to protect you" The barman said.

"Well, he is suffocating me, Lennie" Connie confessed as she took a sip of her drink.

There was no problem to use the hood inside the bar; everyone around there was too drunk to recognize her. Some minutes latter a drunken man sit beside her "What does a woman like you in a place like that?" He said stroking her face "Where are your manners? Answer me" The man said after Connie's silence.

"Just leave me alone" She said a bit distressed.

"You look like someone who is looking for company"

"I just want to be alone"

"No, you're coming with me" He grabbed her arm

"It's not how you treat a lady" A well-dressed man of medium height said behind them.

"She's not a lady" The drunken man said as he turned to look at the other man.

"Leave her alone" The other man said punching him in the face.

"Run" He said as he took Connie's hand and pulled her out of the tavern.

Connie felt her heartbeat getting faster, she doesn't know that man and why he was helping her. He has beautiful blue eyes and a warm smile, and outside the bar, she could look batter at him, he wasn't much taller than her and his smile was twice more charming than she thought it was.

"Thank you" She said looking at the blueness in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing inside there?" He asked while they were walking

"I… I was kind of… Escaping"

"Escaping? From what?"

She didn't answer him, she just pulled him against an alley wall, and using the hood she kissed him. Her lips were so sweet and soft, he wanted to kiss her more, but she broke up the kiss and looked to the other side of the street. "Cyrus Lupo" She said taking some steps away from him.

"What is going on? And who is that man?"

"He is one of congressman McCoy's men"

"Are you running from Jack McCoy?"

"Uum…Yes. Look, I am not going home soon. It was a pleasure to meet you, mister…"

"Michael. And you are miss…"

"Connie. Goodbye Michael"

Connie disappeared amid the crowd. She liked that man named Michael, he is lovely and charming, it was sad that they won't see each other again. "Fate is a bitch that bites" a male voice said gripping her arm.

"Are you following me?"

"Oh dear God, no. 'Follow' is a… A rough word... Let's say that the probabilities that we meet each other again are too small…"

"What's the point, Mr. Michael?"

"Cutter, Michael Cutter" He said smiling "And the point, miss is that maybe I'll not be blessed with your presence again, and I do not want to be rude… But I… Uuh… I would love spend this afternoon with a lovely lady like you"

"And what makes you think I would accept it?"

"Besides the fact that you kissed me?"

"I was running I needed to be covert. Believe me this is not going to happen again"

"I was not hoping this would happen. Well, anyway, I noticed the lady is looking for a life with more adventure. Am I wrong?" He didn't need a verbal answer; the sparkle in her eyes was enough for a 'yes' "Do you accept spend the rest of this beautiful day with me? I hope you do, because, I need to be sure that I will have to spend all my days looking for a woman like you"

Connie flushed with the beautiful declaration of that unknown man; he was just in front of her, waiting for an answer, facing her with his lovely blue eyes. She thought about the bad things that could happen to her. "I understand" He interpreted her silence as 'no' "Have a nice day" Michael smiled sadly and left walking low-spirited.

"Mr. Cutter!" She said making him turn to her "I do. I would love it"

"I'm sure you are not going to regret"

"I hope so"

He smiled a charming smile that makes his yes look bluer that they are. She felt it would be a lovely day, and she hopes that he fulfill his promise.

Well -dressed men like Michael always had a coach, but not him, Michael has just a horse, a white horse, first she thought it was a joke, but then she changed her mind and thought it all was just too wonderful to be truth. Michael helped her to ride on horseback, she felt flattered with his attitudes. "Hold up" He said as he ordered the horse to move.

Michael rode fast, and all that Connie could see around her was nothing but spots. She was clutching in Michael, and she couldn't remember a time when she was too close of a man, even the suitors that visit her house. He was different, but he doesn't look like a reliable man, there was a mystery in his eyes, and she liked it.

Connie's head was resting on his back, heading his heartbeat and his breath, he was riding fast on an unknown road, the hem of her dress was starting to mess with mud, but she did not care. For the first time, she didn't care about her appearance.

They arrived in the back of a farm house, she knows that place, she escaped from there, Cyrus Lupo was waiting in the door, Connie looked at Michael while he helped her get off the horse, he hold her hand and guided her to the door. "Thank you Mr. Cutter" Cyrus said and made their way to the meeting room.

She was angry about Michael, how could he do it to her? He fooled her and he was smiling like a kid who just won a new toy, and she was felling sick for have kissed him and for had felt something for a man like him. "Escaping again Connie?" Jack said when Connie arrived in the room.

"I was bored" She smiled

"Just let me know in the next time, all right?" Jack is so compressive with Connie; he is like a father for her "Well, I see that you meet Mr. Michael Cutter" Michael smiled and waved to her with a hand in his pocket, she would think it was cute if she wasn't so angry "He comes from Boston, Mr. Cutter is a lawyer and he will help me with my reelection… He will be our guest for a while… And the most important thing is that people trust him"

"They should not" Connie said angry.

"Well, Mr. Cutter, Connie is like a daughter, her father was a great friend, when he died I offered myself to take care of her, I care about her… But sometimes is so hard to deal with Miss. Rubirosa"

"I love challenges" Michael smiled to Connie and she flushed, she hated herself for it.

"Dinner will be served soon" Jack said after a long time in silence.

"I'll clean up myself. Excuse me" Connie said as she walked through the door.

She hates Michael Cutter; he is a stupid manipulator, a bastard who doesn't disserve her attention, but Connie would love to kiss that perfect lips again. "I hope you forgive me" Michael said following her down in the hall.

She was so distracted with her own thoughts that she couldn't hear his steps behind her in the stairs "I've gotten used to idiots" She smiled as she opened her bedroom door "My mistake Mr. Cutter, was trust you. You saved me, and I'll be forever thankfully for it, but you cheated my trust and this… Mr. Cutter is something that I think I will not be able to forgive… But someday, I do not know when, I might forgive you. And now, excuse me, I need to get clean for dinner" She closed the door and Michael stent there with his hand in his pocket.

"Well, I will have much time to change your mind" He said looking to his feet "I see you in the dinner"

Connie smiled shy, she knew he couldn't see her, but she could not control the blush on her face, she leaned against the door and ran her thumb in her lips reminding the kiss they shared earlier. He was a manipulative jerk and arrogant, but she was beginning to consider the fact that she could give him a chance.

_The End_

_._

* * *

.

**How the Vest was Won **_by DaisyDay_

The Open Frontier

Texas, 1890

_(Summary: The West isn't always wild; sometimes it's filled with secret yearnings.)_

Dust.

It gets into everything out on the Texas prairie.

If it isn't dry dust, it's hardened dust or muddied dust, but dust all the same.

With his spurs jangling, Texas Ranger Mike Cutter emerged from the jailhouse and viewed the horses clomping down the dusty main street. A Texas silver star gleamed brightly on his vest as he stood there, supposedly viewing the town. The truth was, however, that he purposely stood in this very spot at the same time, once a week.

Keeping his hat low, he tried to appear nonchalant, though his eyes kept vigil like a hawk. His waiting finally paid off, for he soon spotted _her_ and his heart gave a lurch.

With her long cape modestly covering her green dress completely, schoolmarm Connie Rubirosa had left the country store and was headed towards the boardinghouse, two wrapped packages held securely in her arms.

The heels of her shoes made a distinct sound on the wooden plank walkway as she approached the jailhouse. At last he caught her eye.

"Good day, Ranger," she formally greeted Mike as she neared him.

To Mike, she was even more beautiful up close, not a hair out of place or a smudge on her clothes. She walked like a lady and she had the respect of the townspeople, although her aloofness kept everyone at a distance.

Normally, Mike would bring his hand up to the brim of his hat while mumbling a short acknowledgement in response, but the Ranger had decided that today things would be different.

Instead of allowing her leeway to pass by him, Mike straightened and began walking in tandem with her.

"Nice weather we're having today, Miss Rubirosa," he boldly commented, acting as if he often walked beside her, though he never had before.

Obviously nettled by this intrusion, Connie immediately halted her steps, which also caused Mike to stop his forward movement, too.

If she were to be honest with herself, however, ever since the ranger set foot in town, his presence unsettled her. Who couldn't help but notice the deep blueness of his eyes or his handsomely rugged features? But being the proper schoolmarm that she was, she never gave him any more attention than any of the other townsfolk.

"Is there reason you are by my side, Ranger Cutter?" she asked coolly, letting him know she did not appreciate unwelcomed company.

"Seeing as you've got some ways to get to your place," Mike reasoned, hoping his plan worked as he pointed to her purchases, "I reckoned you might need some help with them two packages there."

With the realization that his intention was to be helpful, a blush touched Connie's cheeks.

"Oh..." she rebounded, "they're not all that heavy..."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss," Mike insisted.

Connie gave him an appreciative smile , "Then, I'm much obliged, Ranger."

As he leaned in to accept the packages, the sweetness of her scent filled Mike's senses and he was pleased he had thought of the gesture. They once more continued on their stroll.

As they came across other townspeople walking, Connie noted how the Ranger would give a friendly nod to the men and tip his hat to many of the womenfolk, some of whom would peer at Connie with envy. Feeling somewhat protected and proud, Connie warmed up to Mike's presence.

"So how are you enjoying our little town, Ranger Cutter?" Connie asked, knowing Mike had only been here a month.

"I'd feel a- might better if we could catch the McMurphy Gang," the Ranger admitted, alluding to the notorious bandits who were wanted in two states for robbing stagecoaches, "in fact, I plan to be joining other rangers at the crack of dawn tomorrow to hunt them boys down."

That piece of news alarmed Connie.

"Sounds dangerous, you going after outlaws and all, Ranger."

"I'd like to think I'm chasing after justice, Miss," Mike declared.

Connie could not help but admire his courage and determination. They small talked for a bit and in no time they had arrived in front of the boardinghouse. Connie was surprised with how much she had enjoyed the ranger's company.

"I guess..we've arrived..." Connie stated the obvious, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Then.." Mike sounded reluctant, "I suppose you'll be wanting your packages back..."

As he handed the purchases to her , his hand accidentally brushed against hers. Instantly both felt a jolt shoot through their bodies and they exchanged stunned looks. Connie's knees buckled slightly at the intensity of his look while Mike couldn't help noticing how luminous her eyes were. Neither could ignore the attraction.

With the packages back in her hand, Connie gave him a quivering smile, "You're very kind to carry my packages, Ranger Cutter."

He nodded, "My pleasure, Miss Rubirosa."

Mike wanted nothing more than to pull her closer towards him. And if they stayed out here any longer, he would. He took a deep, bracing breath.

"You best get in, Miss Rubirosa; it's getting chilly out," he advised, though he wished her to stay.

Her chin came up and once more she became the town's prim schoolmarm.

"Yes, indeed. Good day, Ranger Cutter," she politely announced.

She clutched the purchases even tighter to her, feeling the warmth of where he had last touched them. Mike half-smiled to himself at the adorable way she held the packages close to her heart as she hastened away from him towards the boardinghouse. Shoving his thumbs halfway in his pockets, he was actually whistling as he walked away.

When she reached the front door, she turned and craned her neck to watch his departing backside, a sigh escaping from her lips.

.

.

_(The next day)_

Dawn had not arrived when Mike walked towards the front of the jailhouse to where his horse had been tied. With his saddlebag slung over his shoulder, he usually looked forward to be out riding again on the open range, to experience an exciting adventure...but not this time.

For this would be the first time he'd be leaving someone behind.

After throwing the leather bag over his horse, Mike checked to make sure the cinch was secured. Then he found himself looking towards the direction of the town's boardinghouse, mired in deep thought.

"Morning, Ranger Cutter."

From behind him, Mike recognized _her_ voice. Mumbling a silent prayer of thanks, he turned around to face her.

Connie stood all alone in the street, surrounded only by dawn's beginning light, holding a wrapped cloth in her hand.

Mike nervously but gallantly removed his hat, causing his hair to flop forward, giving him a boyish look.

"Miss Rubirosa," his eyes wide, obviously surprised, "I...I...didn't expect to see you again before I left."

_Give me strength,_ Connie internalized as she took a deep breath.

"Well, Ranger, seeing as you have a long ride ahead," she tried to steady her voice, "..I figured I'd pack this here extra food for you, just in case..."

She felt herself blathering and forced herself to stop as she held out the bundle of food. Mike quickly placed his hat back on his head and humbly accepted the package. After placing the wrapped goods inside his saddlebag he turned to face her again.

"I'm truly grateful for the food, Miss Rubirosa," he stated gratefully, "I do get tired of eating hard biscuits and tough jerky out on the plains."

To his dismay, Connie's face fell.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as color rose to her face, "then I guess you wouldn't be wanting some of my sourdough _biscuits_ and beef _jerky_ strips..."

Connie wanted to die of embarrassment for she had given him exactly what he had already packed in his bag.

Mike's reaction, however, was the opposite. He was actually smiling at her. Bringing his index finger up past his face, he pushed back his hat and she caught a twinkle in his eyes.

"I reckon you didn't hear me correctly, Miss Rubirosa," he claimed, "I said it's _honey_ biscuits and _turkey_ jerky that I tire of."

The corners of Connie's mouth tilted up, "Then I guess my eatibles will do."

"I'm guessing they will, " he assured her with a nod, " much obliged."

An awkward pause followed.

"Well," Mike said at last, "I guess I best be off..."

"Ranger Cutter," Connie timidly stepped closer to him, "You planning to come back here afterwards? I know how Texas Rangers tend to drift from town to town..."

Mike felt his pulse racing at the way her huge, expressive eyes looked at him. No one had _ever_ wished for him to return from _anywhere_.

Instinctively his hand reached up and lightly touched her cheek. Her face felt soft and feminine in comparison to his cowboy rough hands. Connie didn't back away as she felt warmth pooled where his fingers lingered. His blue eyes met her brown ones, both suffused with yearnings.

"That I can promise you, Miss Rubirosa, " he stated, his look intense.

At last dropping his hand, he turned away from her. While holding both reins in his left hand, he placed his left foot on the stirrups and expertly hoisted himself up and over until he sat upright on his horse.

Connie tilted her head up to see him, "You best come back, Ranger Cutter," she jested, "because I've got plenty more biscuits and jerky to force upon you on your return!"

He grinned as he tipped his hat for the final time, "Something to look forward to besides the pleasure of your company, Miss Rubirosa!"

And with a pull of his reins, he let out a "Yah!" as he and his horse went galloping away. Connie watched the never-ending dust swirling up behind them. Smiling to herself, she waited until he was well out of sight , knowing in her heart this would not be the last time she would see Texas Ranger Mike Cutter.

_The End_

.

_(A/N: I giggled to myself every time I typed 'Ranger Cutter', because I do LOVE western romances! *sigh!)_

_._

* * *

_._

**Connie and Cy: Together 'till the end **_by RubirosaRocks_

_1932_

_The Great Depression_

_Downtown Minnesota_

_(Summary: Based on the true story of Bonnie and Clyde; two outlaws who refused to leave each other's side, even in the midst of injury, felony and arrest.)_

_Characters: Connie, Lupo,_

"This is a robbery!" Cy Barrow yelled at the shop owner as his wife, Connie Parker, tied up the assistant, "Hand over the money and we'll be on our way," Cy assured while waving his heavy firearm in the air. The distressed owner quickly put all the money they had together and gave it to Cy. Cy grabbed the money and shoved it into his pocket as Connie snatched some things off the shelves and put them into bags just before they made their way out of the corner store.

The two bandits jumped into their getaway car, threw the firearms and loot onto the back seat and revved the engine.

"Are you ready Connie?" Cy asked"

"_Together 'til the end_," she cheered.

The tires of their getaway car screeched as they sped away from the store and down the street. An awful smell of rubber and the sight of smoke lingered in the air moments later. Onlookers froze at the scene and didn't quite realise what was going on.

"How much did we get?" Connie asked excitedly still bursting with adrenaline.

"28 bucks," Cy replied, frantically looking out the rearview mirror for any signs of authorities.

"Not bad, not bad at all" Connie commented with a smile.

"What about food?" Cy asked.

"We have mostly bread and fruit," she said opening the grocery bag.

They made their way to the rural area of Minnesota. They got out their loot, ready to eat some of it. It had been 3 days since their last meal.

"Where to next, Connie?"

"Hmm. How about Jack's. We haven't seen him in years and he's only a few towns away"

"Great idea" he smiled at her.

After driving for a while they were getting hungry. There wasn't much to eat, but it was enough to fill the whole - for now. Connie pulled out a newspaper that was with the groceries and began reading it. She gasped when she saw an excerpt of her poetry.

"What is it?" Cy asked.

"My story, it's... it's in the paper! And -" she didn't know whether to be excited or angry.

"Show me," Cy begged as he glanced at the paper while also driving. She held it over close to him as he tried to find her poem. Cy however had missed the 'under construction- do not enter' sign as they drove onto an unfinished bridge.

"Oh" he muttered when he realised that her poem wasn't that hard to find,

"-it's us" Connie continued as the two stared at an enlarged photograph of them both. The picture was of them both smiling and Cy lifting Connie with one arm.

"The hideout," Cy remembered. "That's what we left behind at the hideout last week" he said as Connie nodded. He was referring to their last safe house that was raided by the authorities in the hunt for bootleggers.

"Well, I've always wanted my work published" Connie joked. Cy laughed and added; "And you do love your photo being taken!" They both smiled and laughed.

Their laughing came to an abrupt end as the road in front of them stopped at the edge of a cliff. Cy had to slam on the brakes causing the food, newspaper and guns to crash into the windshield of the car. The car was unable to stop in time and ended up tipping off the edge and into a shallow ravine. Connie and Cy desperately held onto the dashboard when the car firmly vibrated and rolled down the bumpy hill. Finally it all came to a halt. They both sat there momentarily in silence until the silence was broken by Connie's screams. Cy peered over at Connie who was grabbing her leg and shouting in agony. Cy quickly leant over and helped her but unfortunately the damage had already been done. The car battery had leaked onto Connie's leg giving her third-degree burns. Connie pushed open the door on her side and Cy ran around the car to help get her out of the wreck.

"Are you ok?" he asked out of breath.

"I'm... I'm not sure," she said while wincing every word, "Are y-you?"

"I'm fine... You're burnt pretty bad, Connie" Cy carefully set her down on a nearby rock and inspected her leg.

"I don't think I can move it anymore" she said tearing up.

"It's all my fault" he whispered as he guiltily looked at her horrific burns.

"How were you supposed to know this was going to happen?" She asked. But Cy didn't answer, "More importantly, how are we gonna get outta here?" she continued.

"Well, I'll carry you to the next town and then call for an ambulance" he planned. He was about to lift her up but hesitated when Connie disagreed with the idea, "No! We can't just give up that easy! They'll turn us in if we go to the hospital".

"Is it really worth it anymore?" Cy pleaded, "I mean, what if something else were to you? I'm not willing to risk it."

"I don't want you to go back to prison, Cy. After all, we promised we'd never leave each other's side," she stated.

Cy thought for a while and finally agreed with her. She was always good at persuading people.

"Together-" he began.

"-'Til the end" she completed their favourite utterance.

Cy lifted her up and carried her over his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him. "We're already close to Jack's house, so we'll keep going." He said. They wandered out of the ravine and onto the road again. The summer sun beat down hard and the insects buzzed around them as they strolled beside fields. It took them hours to reach Jack's place, but the couple didn't mind sharing each other's company one bit.

Weeks later the car was replaced with a stolen one as the two lovers continued to commit armed robberies over the mid-west. Along the way they had even murdered lawmen in attempt to escape. Their situation as felons escalated into something that could not be undone. They had travelled to a small town in Louisiana to visit some friends. It was a bit hard after all to stay in a hotel or motel with every town showing their wanted poster on every shop window. The two now had murder indictments with a $1500 reward to anyone who was to stop them. In no paragraph on the indictment did it mention that the authorities wanted them alive. But they did want them _both_ _together_.

Connie and Cy turned off one of the main roads and headed down a road less traveled. At one point Cy saw friend up the road waving to them in a weird fashion. So he waved back as they drove closer to them. But something didn't seem right. It seemed eerily quiet.

"What is it, honey?" a weary Connie asked as she woke up to Cy looking paranoid.

"I'm not sure." He replied, carefully watching where their friend was going. The man suddenly started running away and that was when Cy realised, something terrible was about to go down. Cy didn't even have time to slow down before the authorities aimed their state-of-the art weapons at them from out of the bushes beside the road. A loud showering of bullets instantly cut through the Ford V8 sounding like a giant bag of a thousand marbles dropping and bouncing on the ground from the sky. Bullets ricocheted everywhere piercing Cy and Connie an un-measurable amount of times. It didn't take long for Cy to fall back into the seat deceased while his wife slumped into his arms and rested her head onto his shoulder. The car continued to roll into a ditch on the opposite side of the road while the bullets kept flying everywhere. Once the firing stopped the smoke eventually cleared. But there was no life detected in the cheese-grater like Ford V8. There in the front seat remained Cy leaning back in his seat with Connie 's head resting on his shoulder with their arms wrapped around each other.

Connie and Cy were _together until the end_.

.

.

* * *

.

_(A note to theSilverChef: Time constraints in your life did not allow you to join us, but hopefully you will be there for our next challenge!)_


End file.
